Toro Toro Olley
Toro Toro Olley'' is the second episode of Ben 10 Final Time and the second episode of the first season.'' Plot Ben signs himself up for a Bull fighting match, but in the end it is revealed that Ben is the bull not the matador. Characters -Ben Tennyson -Kevin Levin -Gwen Tennyson Villians -Etador -Bull Fighting Assurance Man Aliens Used -Humungousaur (2) -Ultimate Humungousaur Story Ben sits on a bench after ordering Mr.Smoothie, and then an announcer speaks from a microphone and speaks about a bull fighting match with Etador. Ben got excited and drove in his car all the way there. When he signed his name, the assurance man congratulated him, and told him to get into the ring right away. Ben told Gwen and kevin to sit on the chairs while he fights Etador. As Ben entered he found out that Etador is the matador. Etador held her sword and prepared herself. Ben transformed into Humungousaur and charged at her. She flew high then launched herself like a rocket toward Ben. Humungousaur fell on the ground, but got up and increased his size. He tried to hit Etador, but she moved swiftly and slashed him with a sword. Then slashed again with the sword covered in lightning. Humungousaur transformed back to Ben and fell on the ground. Meanwhile Gwen caught a glimpse of The assurance man hiding something and running. She told Kevin that they should catch him. As they followed him. They found out that he was trapping Etador as a slave and torturing her the whole time. As Kevin was about to hit him, he shot him with a blaster causing him to faint. Gwen protected Kevin with a shield and then launched an energy ball at the man breaking the blaster. He hurled himself at her and crashed her through a wall causing her to fall in the ring. Ben ran to her, and asked what is going on. She explained everything about the assurance man, and how he was keeping Etador slave. Ben transformed into Humungousaur once more then went ultimate. Etador tried to kill the man, but Ultimate Humungousaur held her hand, and tossed her across the ring. She then tried to attack him with electricity, but he transformed his hands into rocket launchers and blew her up knocking her unconscious. The man held a blaster at Ultimate Humungousaur's head, but he roared at him causing him to trip. He held the man, and told him that if he didn't release Etador, he will regret it. He accepted, and Ben took him to the police. Quotes Gwen: Kevin look the man is running away. Kevin: Forget him I am having a great time seeing Tennyson gets his butt kicked Gwen: Kevin (She pulls his ear) come on. Trivia '-In this episode Ben transformed only to one alien.' '-The way Kevin refers to Ben on how is enjoying him getting defeated is like his kind of speech when they were enemies.' '-This is the second time Kevin Faints from a blaster, the first being [[Hero Time Never Ends|''Hero Time Never Ends]] '''